Don't touch the Breese
by Ififall
Summary: Tom Breese/Dominick Cruz Fanfiction. In Dublin, Dominick shows Tom exactly why he's Called "The Dominator"


A/N: Very Impressed by **Tom Breese** last night! The Tristar Hottie with Knock-out power. I can see him Head-lining in London soon.

* * *

A/N: Strong Language Adult scenes.

* * *

"Joe I'll get a Cab for you. Meet us there"

He knew the words would fall on deaf ears as soon as he said them. Joe Duffy wasn't going anywhere. Maybe he was tired. Maybe his Body Hurt. Maybe he was **Jealous.** Tom hoped it wasn't the third Guess. He and Joe were supposed to be in Dublin Kicking ass together., Within a Week everything had changed.

Tom's Boyfriend, Joe Duffy was supposed to be the Main Event in Dublin. Tom was on the Pre-Lim Card.

When they first got there, Joe was showing him all the sights in the day. They'd snuggle together at night. There was no way they could go any further than that. Tom had no problem with it. It was more Intimate being in Joe's Home town and hearing him talk about his family. A family that Tom could eventually meet some day...

* * *

Then, on the last Sparring session of the Training Camp, Joe got hit with a Kick. He fell to ground. He complained of being Dizzy. Doctors found out that Joe was **Concussed**. He couldn't fight. That was the end of Joe's Journey in Dublin. It pissed Tom off to see his Boyfriend so down in the Dumps.

He brought him take-out and Chocolate and sweet snacks to try to cheer him up.

At first, it worked. Then On the Days leading up to fight Night Joe began to get bitter. Tom would return back to their Room everyday only to be met by Insults.

* * *

 _"You must love this, getting all the attention Tom, while I'm stuck in bed"_

 _"Are sure you didn't pay Rory to do that Kick?"_

 _"I thought you'd be back Half an Hour ago, where's my Chinese?"_

 _"Sorry I..."_

 _"I don't wanna see your face until I get My Duck Chow Mein. Just Go!" Joe would say_.

* * *

Tom told himself that in a few days it would all be over. Fight Night 76 in Dublin was the main thing on his mind. He was facing Cathal Pendred. A Huge Wrestler with a Die-hard fanbase. Tom trained for him all day and most nights. When The Fight night came, Tom assumed that Joe would come along to watch.

"Come on Joe, I've got Tickets"

"Yeah, Turn you on does it? You kicking arse while I've got to watch from the Side-lines?" Joe said.

* * *

"Joe...I know's it hard, but...I'd just like you there. As a Mate. Well... **as more than** that" Tom asked.

He watched Joe mumbled from bed. Fast Food Carton's littered the floor. They didn't sleep cuddling anymore. Tom usually rolled over to the furthest side of the bed. He wondered when the last time Joe had Showered. He was wearing Yesterday's T-shirt and the beginnings of Bitterness filled the air, and made the room stale.

"I'm not going anywhere alright? My Head Hurts Tom, in case you didn't know I got kicked in the head so..."

* * *

"Fine. Fuck it!" Tom said, he got his Stuff and got a Taxi with Firas Zahabi, his Head Coach.

In any Cage especially the Octagon Tom Breese **never** fought emotionally. But tonight in front of the Fast and Furious Dublin Audience, he let rip. It was so frustrating. Pendred was going to be the biggest fight of his Career. And his Boyfriend was too lazy to show up. Not too Hurt. Not in a Wheel-chair, not in too much Pain. Joe had just been to much of a Dick to show that he cared.

Dublin fans were telling Hotel Staff they'd seen Duffy around Town, so why was Joe lying to him?

* * *

As Tom was introduced in the Octagon he got booed. But he raised his hands for a Victory that he could already see in his head. The fight Started. As Usual Pendred went for a Sloppy Take-down, but Tom was able to push him against the Cage and Stuff it. Pendred had good hands, but Tom's were better.

Pendred hit him with a Knee. Tom shrugged it off and kept moving forward, Pendred Swung. it got him, but it didn't hurt. Pendred was a Georges St Pierre **Pitty Pat Striker**. When Tom got him against the cage it was over in seconds. Tom hit Pendred with a Kick to the stomach. Pendred leaned foward in Pain.

Tom hit him with a Couple of Right Hooks. Pendred fell to the floor. Tom finished him off with Punch after Punch until the Referee had no choice but to Rescue Pendred.

* * *

"And your Winner Tom "The Octopus Breese!" Friedlander Yelled.

With his hand raised, he was able to Celebate in the locker room with Rory MacDonald Firas and GSP.

"Well done...have a weekend full of Drinks" Georges said.

* * *

"Not too many Georges we don't want you Hallcinating about Aliens again" Firas said.

They arranged to meet at a bar. They left Tom to get changed. He tried calling Joe, but he couldn't get an Answer.

"Shit, Joe where are you?" Tom asked slamming his phone on the bench. As he did that the door opened.

* * *

"Oh...Hi Tom...the UFC wants me to do a Post fight talk with you, but I'll come back" Dominick Cruz said.

"Nah...you're alright. Come in. It's great to see you. We've never met, you know in person" Tom said.

Both fighters shook hands. Tom was a Huge Fan of Dominick Cruz. He liked Dominick's Fighting Style. His Effortless Footwork, and his positive Attitude.

* * *

"Dom, have you seen Joe Duffy around?" Tom asked.

"No, Tom..."

"Did you see him in the arena?" Tom asked.

* * *

"Ummm...not that I know of...Tom, can I do your Interview. It'll be Quick" Dominick said.

Tom looked at his phone and nodded.

"I'm here with Tom Breese who is just coming off a Win against Dublin's own Cathal Pendred. Tom, Congrats. How do you feel about you Performance" Dominick said.

* * *

"Yeah...I took some shots but I got the win"

"What's next for you now"

"Anyone Dana gives me, I'll beat up" Tom said.

* * *

"What has been the Toughest thing about your Training Camp for Pendred" Dominick said.

"Joe Duffy Getting Injured. I heard Tristar and Dana are going out somewhere Fancy. Can Joe come? I think it would cheer him up" Tom asked.

"And the final Question. How long have you been **Dating Joe Duffy**?" Dominick asked.

* * *

"Me and Joe,... Fuck off!" Tom said getting up. He started to pace around the benches, and Suddenly the locker room felt very small.

"Tom I've been here less than 3 Minutes. And you've mentioned Joe, like Five Times. If it makes you feel any better, I've done the **MMA Dating Game** myself. So...I kind of know what you're going through" Dominick said.

Tom shook his head incessantly and shrugged.

* * *

"Dom it's so fucked up. When Joe was Head-lining the card. He was walking on air. A Week ago we were good. Great Actually. I really thought me and Joe had something. Then he got injured. I turned into his fucking slave. He'll sneak out, to stuff himself with Burgers. Lie to me. Act like he's too "Concussed" to get out of bed.

We both had fights coming up. As soon as his fight with Poirier got Cancelled he forgot I existed" Tom told Dominick.

* * *

He gently punched the wall when he felt Dominick by his side.

"Tom you're lucky, you know that?" Dominick said.

" **How?"** Tom asked.

"You and Joe can go through this together. I read the MMA Sites. Joe's just got a Mild concussion. He'll be back to normal in Two months. And you'll go back to being an MMA Power couple again. For me...it's never been like that" Dominick said.

* * *

"What?" Tom asked. He patted the bench and Dominick Politely sat down.

"The Guy's I've been with can't deal with Injury after Injury"

"Uhh...that's because you're Guys have been **fucking Cowards** " Tom sniffed.

* * *

"It's just a normal thing. You don't want to be dragged down, by a Fighter that can't even walk, let alone Fight. At least you and Joe are lucky to have each other. You'll get over it. Just be patient, like you were in your fight tonight" Dominick said.

He rubbed Tom's lower back. Tom tensed and turned away.

"Joe, doesn't even make an effort Dom. Every day he's like " **I'm tired. My Head's killing me"**

* * *

"Injuries are Stressful. At that point "Head-aches" are the Story of your life" Dominick said.

Head-aches are the story of my Sex life...shit...too much Info, I'm...Sorry" Tom said.

"Don't be. I've heard worse" Dominick said. He got up.

* * *

When he did Tom felt this Over-whelming Need to ask Dom to stay. He didn't want to make it too obvious. Asking Dom out for a Drink would put him on edge. Taking him back to the Tristar Rooms would just be asking for Trouble.

"Dom...I just...I never have Sex during a Training camp, but even after this fight... I don't even know if Joe wants me in **that way** anymore"

"Tom he's Concussed. Joe's **not blind**. Don't worry about it" Dominick said.

* * *

"Careful Dom, that almost sounds like a Come on" Tom said he, sat down on the opposite bench and nudged Dominick knee with his foot.

"Is this the part where I tell you how hot you are. Then I try to kiss you. And you freak out, call me a Fag and punch me in the face?" Dom asked.

"I only punch Guys in the Octagon. And I'm not gonna say no to a Kiss. **I don't bite** " Tom said.

"Really? Cause I do" Dominick said.

* * *

Tom looked at Dom in confusion. But he felt relaxed as Dominick sat on his lap and turned his face to the side. There was the sharp close Contact Pain as Dominick's gave him a Love bite. To steady Dominick, Tom put his hand around the Former Bantam-weight Champion's waist. Tom moaned as Dominick moved his Nose down Tom's neck.

Tom paused and took his Reebok Sponsor Shirt off. He threw it to the other side of the room.

"How are you liking Reebok so far?" Dominick asked.

* * *

"I'm **not** to be honest" Tom said. "Before I got into MMA, I'd see Venum, Tyoto Tires, Muscle Pharm, see all my friends Sponsor Cheques. And I'd be like "Wow, Sponsor Money. I finally get in the UFC and Reebok have got me by the Balls" Tom said.

"Poor Tommy. Let's see if I can help you out" Dominick said.

He slid his Hand into Tom's Reebok shorts. Tom opened his legs wider as Dominick sat on his lap and licked his right shoulder. Dominicks' Hand-job was as Quick as his Foot-work. Tom could feel himself getting Harder as Dom gently bit his nipples and sucked them.

* * *

Tom pulled Dominick towards him. He was getting ready to return the favour when his Phone rang.

"Shit"

"Don't answer Tommy" Dominick said.

* * *

"I've gotta. I said I'd meet my Tristar Team-Mates at that Posh Irish Pub in Town" Tom said.

He **regretfully** pushed Dominick's technical Hands out of his Reebok shorts, and answered.

"Hey Guys where are you?" He asked.

* * *

"Tom it's me" Joe said.

"Joe? Joe are you alright? About earlier I'm sorry for being a Dick" Tom said.

"No...it's my fault. Dana said you're still in your locker room. So I'll come to you"

* * *

"You're...you're here?" Tom asked in surprise.

"Sure. I wasn't gonna miss **my Boyfriend** Fighting in my Home-town" Joe said.

Tom nearly dropped the phone in Shock. If Joe had said this before the fight, then...

* * *

"Ummm...Give me Ten Minutes to freshen up" Tom said miming that Dominick had to get up.

"Freshen up? Tom **I like it** when you're sweaty" Joe said.

"Not this Sweaty., See you soon" Tom said ending the call. He ran over to get his Reebok shirt and then ran to his Rucksack.

* * *

"Dom...this has been...Anyway, that was Joe, you've gotta go"

"Really? No Threesome" Dom teased.

"You're Fucking Hilarious. Joe came to Dublin's Arena. He watched me...Dom up you get. I don't want Joe seeing you here" Tom said.

* * *

He watched Dom check that he had everything, then he slipped out of the door. Tom thought about having a Shower, then decided against it. He was meant to be confused and hurt. Joe would understand **why** Tom looked like shit.

Tom ran a hand over his shaven head and looked in the mirror. He looked Tired and excited. But Joe wouldn't be able to see the Guilt.

Tom Breese was **an expert** at hiding that feeling.


End file.
